TW: Plus Jamais
by Evaded
Summary: UA/STEREK Stiles se fait prendre pendant un moment particulier .


**Titre :** Drabble V – Plus Jamais

**Pairing :** Stiles/Gynécologue!Derek

**Avertissements :** Mineur/Majeur, relation légèrement forcée

Tout ce que vous connaissez n'est pas de moi; tout appartient à © _Jeff Davis_

**Résumé :** Stiles se fait prendre pendant un moment « particulier ».

**Notes de l'auteur :** Parfois, je me demande où je trouve toutes ces idées farfelues. Ah oui, il est possible que vous notiez des incohérences médicales car je suis loin d'être médecin. Je commence le listing des Drabbles en français à cinq car j'en ai tout de même fait quatre en anglais avant.

Eva.

DRABBLE V – PLUS JAMAIS

Il était tard, la nuit était fraîche et Stiles en profitait pour se donner du bon temps. Il étouffait ses gémissements à l'aide de son t-shirt qu'il mordait quand le plaisir devenait intense. Il ne pensait pas à une personne en particulier, il le faisait simplement car il en avait envie. Après un moment, il arrêta. Il avait envie de plus, de quelque chose de plus excitant, quelque chose qu'il l'amènerait où il n'avait jamais été. Il pensa longuement, puis décida de tenter le coup.

Il entra délicatement un doigt. Il gémit de douleur, mais une fois qu'elle fut estompée, il bougea lentement son doigt. Le plaisir ne tarda pas à se faire ressentir. Stiles tressaillit. Il se mit alors à comprendre pourquoi les hommes gays aimaient cela. Il gémit et entra un deuxième doigt. Doucement, il les agita. Sous le plaisir occasionné par ses mouvements, il perdit la carte pendant un long moment. Il n'entendait plus les bruits de la maison et encore moins les bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

-Stiles? demanda son père en ouvrant la porte. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

L'adolescent arrêta tout mouvement, d'un coup sec, il retira ses doigts et ne manqua pas de se blesser au passage. Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur et n'osa pas regarder son père dans les yeux. Cependant, le Shérif eut une réaction toute autre que celle que Stiles aurait pensé.

-Est-ce que tu t'es blessé? Il y a du sang sur les couvertures…

Le regard du jeune homme se dirigea entre ses cuisses. Il sursauta en voyant que son père avait… raison.

-Je… je suis… désolé…

-Stiles, habilles-toi, on va devoir aller à la clinique.

-C'est rien, je te jure.

-On verra rendu à la clinique.

-Mais je ne veux pas y aller! cria-t-il.

Le Shérif soupira :

-Je sais que tu… ne veux pas que ça ce sache, mais ta blessure pourrait s'infecter. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru quand tu m'as dit que tu pouvais être gay. Excuses-moi.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Il était tellement abasourdit que son père n'eut aucun mal à le sortir de la maison pour l'amener à la clinique. Stiles revient un peu à lui alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'arriver à destination.

-Où sommes-nous?

-Près de la clinique, nous y sommes dans cinq minutes.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire ça!

-Stiles, sois un homme et vas y. Le gynécologue ne va pas te manger.

Le Shérif le força à descendre de la voiture alors que Stiles tenta de fuir une bonne dizaine de fois entre la portière et le trottoir qui menait à la clinique. Il agrippa son fils par le collet de sa chemise et le traina à l'intérieur. Une très jolie femme se tenait derrière le comptoir, elle leur fit un magnifique sourire :

-Bonjour!

-Non. répondit Stiles d'une manière automatique quand il tourna les talons pour atteindre la sortie.

-Tu restes ici. ajouta son père sous le regard étonné de la réceptionniste.

Le Shérif s'approcha d'elle pour lui demander :

-Est-ce que vous avez du temps pour une urgence? Mon fils était en train de se mas…

-PAPA! cria Stiles rouge de gêne.

-Stiles! dit-il à son fils pour qu'il se taise avant de tourner son regard vers la femme. En fait, il se doigtait, je l'ai malheureusement surpris et je crois qu'il s'est blessé.

La femme fut compréhensive et demanda au gynécologue s'il avait du temps. Quand elle eut sa confirmation, elle invita le Shérif et son fils à s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente. Stiles allait mourir de gêne, la femme le regardait d'un drôle d'air maintenant. Tout pour mettre son fils à l'aise, son père regardait les brochures tout en le surveillant pour ne pas qu'il se sauve. Cela n'empêcha pas Stiles d'essayer au moins huit fois.

-Oh, le gynécologue se nomme Derek Hale, ce nom me dit quelque chose…

-Attends! Derek comme dans « Derek-est-un-nom-d'homme-Hale »?

-Oui, pourquoi? demanda le Shérif à son fils.

-Je veux mourir… avoua Stiles en se callant dans le siège.

Son père roula les yeux tout en continuant de le surveiller. Après un moment qui semblait une éternité, un bel homme appela :

-Genim Stilinski?

Le regard de l'interpellé se fixa sur le gynécologue. Le Shérif donna un coup de coude à son fils en lui disant :

-Gardes ta bouche fermée, tu vas avaler une mouche. Allez lèves-toi, c'est ton tour.

-Non.

L'adolescent se leva d'un bon et se mit courir vers la sortie, mais son père avait déjà prévu le coup et l'avait agrippé par le bas de la chemise. Le père soupira d'exaspération :

-Je vais l'emmener à la salle.

Derek donna son accord et vit Stiles se débattre contre son père comme si sa vie en dépendait… où plutôt son orgueil. Pendant le court trajet, le père de Stiles répétait à son fils que tout allait bien se passer s'il arrêtait de se débattre comme un diable dans l'eau bénite. Une fois dans la salle, le père attendit dehors. Stiles tournait en rond dans la pièce à la recherche d'une fenêtre ou d'une sortie. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il comprit pourquoi il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Il baissa la tête en signe de déception. Même si le jeune homme ressentait de la douleur, il ne voulait pas être examiné. Premièrement, se blesser alors qu'il avait un « moment Stiles » n'était pas très… glamour. Deuxièmement, au moindre contact, il serait excité. Troisièmement, le gynécologue est un homme.

Un plan se dessina lentement dans son esprit. Il se cacha derrière la porte et en profiterait pour sortir quand le gynécologue le chercherait des yeux. Le plan était génial. Il fonctionna jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la salle.

-Stiles? le héla son père.

-Ah, papa. Finalement, c'est rien on peut partir.

-Retournes dans la salle jeune homme, il n'a pas eut le temps de t'examiner en cinq secondes.

Avec le regard que son père lui lançait, il avait intérêt à retourner dans la salle. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Il se croyait en lieu sur jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Il tourna la tête avec horreur pour voir le gynécologue qui le regardait en tapant légèrement du pied. Stiles s'excusa en baragouinant et voulu ouvrir la porte pour sortir.

-Tu vas jouer avec mes nerfs encore longtemps? demanda-t-il.

-J'ai pas demandé à être ici.

-Je te donne une minute pour que tu enlèves ton pantalon et que tu te penches. Sinon, je vais le faire moi-même et tu risques de ne pas d'aimer.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il regarda sa montre et commenta :

-Ça commence maintenant.

Stiles figea pendant ce qui ressemblait à trente secondes. Il regarda partout dans l'espoir qu'une fenêtre apparaisse magiquement pour le sortir de se pétrin. Le temps fut écoulé rapidement et Stiles n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil. Derek roula les yeux et saisit le jeune homme par la nuque. L'adolescent étouffa un cri de surprise. Il sentit le corps du gynécologue contre lui. Stiles ferma les yeux en sentant son pantalon glisser sur ses jambes.

-Penches-toi.

Stiles ne bougea pas. Derek répéta. Il n'eut aucun succès. Il soupira et mit son poids dans le haut du dos du jeune homme. Stiles sentit rapidement la froideur des gants de Derek dans son entre-jambe. Derek murmura à l'oreille du jeune homme de se détendre, ce que Stiles fit contre toutes attentes. Derek toucha à la plaie et Stiles chigna.

-Sérieusement, avec quoi tu t'es fait ce genre de blessure?

-Je jure que ce n'est que mes doigts… avoua Stiles entre les dents.

-Tu as du les enlever à la vitesse de l'éclair.

L'adolescent avait hâte que cet instant de torture se termine. Derek retira son doigt et demanda à Stiles de se tourner vers lui. Le jeune homme n'avait pas très envie que le gynécologue voit son érection flagrante. Hale soupira une fois de plus.

-Genim, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois une érection. Tournes-toi.

Stiles se retourna et Derek examina voir s'il ne se serait pas blessé ailleurs. Heureusement pour le jeune homme, il ne l'était pas.

-Il va falloir que tu mettes de la pommade sur la plaie, quand tu seras dessus la pommade sera très froide. Un peu comme cela.

Pour exemple, Derek en mit à Stiles qui serra les dents. Après que la torture fut terminée, il tendit le pot de pommade au jeune homme en ajoutant :

-Pas de pénétration rectale pendant un mois. Ah oui, on se revoit dans un mois.

Stiles tourna la tête négativement avec un air terrifié. Derek se mit à rire :

-Tu n'es vraiment pas courageux pour un homme. Dois-je en déduire que tu es la « fille »?

-Quoi?! s'écria Stiles, offusqué par le manque de tact.

Il remettait son pantalon sans regarder Derek qui souriait encore. Une fois le pantalon bien en place, Stiles regarda Derek.

-Tu peux toujours courir pour l'autre rendez-vous!

Avant que l'adolescent atteigne la porte, Derek le rattrapa et le colla contre le mur :

-Vraiment? dit-il en fixant Stiles dans les yeux.

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Derek l'empêcha avec un baiser qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait vu au cinéma. Il sentait parfaitement la langue de Derek dans sa bouche qui cherchait celle de Stiles pour danser une valse endiablée. Le jeune homme tenta de résister, mais ce fut vain. Ses bras allèrent dans le cou du gynécologue pour se rapprocher de lui et ainsi approfondir le baiser. Pendant un court moment, les baisers de Derek descendirent dans le cou de l'adolescent pour remonter vers les lèvres. Hale arrêta le baiser et lui dit avec un sourire moqueur avant de quitter la pièce :

-On se voit dans un mois.


End file.
